TRANSPARENCE
L 8.3.2014 kell 16.00 MUSICA SACRA Pärnu Eliisabeti kirik TRANSPARENCE KAVA Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck (1562-1621) Psalm 33 'Reveillez-vous chacun fidele' Psalm 41 'O bienheureux, qui juge sagement' Psalm 131 'Seigneur, je n'ay point le coeur fier' Psalm 42 'Ainsi qu'on oit le cerf bruire' Josquin des Prez (ca.1440-1521) Salve Regina à 5, prima pars Alphons Diepenbrock (1862-1921) Dämmerung (1884) Ton de Leeuw (1926-1996) Transparence (1986) Voces Musicales Vaskpillide sekstett Dirigent Lodewijk van der Ree (Holland) ---- Musica Sacra esimesel koorikontserdil esineb Eesti üks tippkoore Voces Musicales Laupäeval, 8. märtsil 2014 kell 16 esineb Pärnu Eliisabeti kirikus Eesti üks tippkoore Voces Musicales hollandi dirigendi Lodewijk van der Ree juhatusel. Kontserdi kavas on hollandi muusika läbi nelja sajandi. Hollandlased on nimetanud madalmaade koolkonna heliloojaid hollandi heliloojateks, kuigi suurem osa neist olid tegelikult pärit Põhja-Prantsusmaalt ja tänapäeva Belgiast. Esimene tänase Hollandi aladel tegutsenud helilooja, kes saavutas rahvusvahelise tuntuse, oli Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck (1562-1621). Sweelinckit teatakse eelkõige kui oreliheliloojat, kuid järjest enam esitatakse ka tema itaaliakeelseid madrigale, prantsuskeelseid šansoone ja ladinakeelseid vaimulikke laule. Sweelincki vaimulik muusika polnud mõeldud esitamiseks kirikus, vaid laulmiseks kaupmeeste kodudes. Ilmselt võttis esitustest osa ka helilooja ise. Hollandi kõrgem klass eelistas hollandi keelele prantsuse keelt, kuna hollandi keelt peeti talupoeglikuks. Ka Sweelinck kasutab psalmide prantsuskeelseid tekste. Lisaks laenab ta meloodiaid tänaseni kasutusel olevast Genfi Psaltrist. Kuna basso continuo-printsiip ning monoodiline mõtlemine jäid talle võõraks, võib Sweelinckit pidada viimaseks madalmaade polüfoonia suurkujuks. Sweelinckist kolm sajandit hiljem elanud Alphons Diepenbrocki (1862-1921) peetakse üheks omapärasemaks hollandi heliloojaks. Diepenbrock unistas dirigendikarjäärist, kuid õppis isa soovil klassikalisi keeli. Pärast kooli summa cum laude lõpetamist töötas ta kreeka ja ladina keele õpetajana, kuid kasutas iga vaba hetke komponeerimiseks. Iseõppijana kirjutas Diepenbrock tekstitundlikku vokaalmuusikat. Tema helikeelt on mõjutanud Wagner ja Palestrina polüfoonia. Ton de Leeuwi (1926-1996) inspiratsiooniallikad pärinevad Indiast, Jaapanist ja Lähis-Idast. Tema jaoks ei pea muusika millekski saama, see lihtsalt on. Arendus ja muutumine ei ole tingimata vajalikud. Sama kehtib ka muusikalise pinge tõusude ja languste kohta. Ta kasutab tsüklilisi struktuure, mis võivad teose jooksul küll muutuda, kuid jäävad siiski terviklikeks. Kontserdil kõlav Transparence kammerkoorile ja kuuele vaskpillile põhineb araabia müstikute tekstidel prantsuskeelses tõlkes. Teose ühtsuse tagab sümmeetriline laad, mille keskpunktis on cis ning teost läbivad vähesed korduvad meloodiad. Kompaktse muusikalise materjaliga suudab helilooja luua maailma, mis avab vanad tekstid kuulaja intuitiivsele tunnetusele. ---- Holland on väike riik, umbes sama suur kui Eesti. Hollandis puuduvad mäed nagu Eestiski (kõrgeim mägi on 321m) ja Hollandis on samuti pikk rannajoon. Madalmaad on olnud iseseisev riik 1648.aastast ning hollandlased edukad kauplemises 17-sajandist. Kaubeldi enamasti vürtsidega, kaupmehed moodustasid võimuka ning olulise ühiskonna kihi. Just kaubanduse tõttu on Holland tuntud oma avatud mõtlemise ning külalislahkuse poolest. Muusikas on Holland olnud rohkem mõjutatav kui mõjutaja. Idast tulevad Saksa mõjud ning Prantsusmaa ja Inglismaa pole samuti kaugel. Hollandlased on nimetanud franko-flaami koolkonna heliloojaid hollandi heliloojateks, kuigi suurem osa neist, nagu Ockeghem, Josquin ja Lassus olid Põhja-Prantsusmaa ja tänapäeva Belgia aladelt pärit. Esimene hollandi päritolu helilooja, kes saavutas rahvusvahelise kuulsuse ilma, et oleks pidanud kodumaalt lahkuma, oli Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck. Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck (1562-1621) on sündinud Deventer'is, Madalmaade idaosas, kuid kolis juba lapsena Amsterdami, kus ta isa Oude Kerk'i kirikus organistina töötas. 1570ndate aastate lõpus võttis Sweelinck oma isa ametiposti üle ning jäi sinna 44 aastaks. Teda tuntakse tänapäeval eelkõige kui orelimuusika loojat, kuid järjest enam kogub ta tuntust ka kui vokaalhelilooja. Lisaks itaaliakeelsetele madrigalidele, prantsuskeelsetele chansonidele ''ja ladinakeelsetele 'Cantiones Sacrae' on ta loonud muusika ka 150 '''psalmile', mõne puhul kasutades üht psalmi isegi mitu korda. Sweelincki psalmid polnud mõeldud kirikus laulmiseks, vaid eraviisiliseks laulmiseks kaupmeeste endi eralõbuks. Kahtlemata võttis sellest osa ka helilooja ise. Kuna Hollandi kõrgem klass eelistas tol ajal prantsuse keelt hollandi keelele (hollandi keelt peeti talupoeglikuks), kasutab Sweelinck psalmide prantsuskeelseid tekste. Lisaks kasutab ta ka Genfi Psaltri meloodiaid, mis on tänapäevani kasutuses. Kogu Sweelincki polüfooniline materjal põhineb nendel meloodiatel, samamoodi nagu seda tegid ka franko-flaami koolkonna heliloojad. Tema teadmised seconda prattica'st kumavad läbi madrigali-laadsetest partiidest ning muusika suurest väljendusrikkusest. Kuna basso continuo ning monoodia jäid talle alati võõraks, siis võib Sweelincki pidada viimaseks Madalmaade polüfoonia suurkujuks. A'lphons Diepenbrock' (1862-1921) elas Sweelinck'ist 3 sajandit hiljem ning teda peetakse oma aja üheks omapärasemaks hollandi heliloojaks. Diepenbrock unistas dirigendiks saamisest, kuid õppis isa soovil klassikalisi keeli. Pärast kooli lõpetamist summa cum laude ''töötas ta kreeka ja ladina keele õptajana, kuid kasutas iga vaba hetke komponeerimiseks. Ta ei saanud kunagi kelleltki kompositsioonitunde, mis teeb tema loomingu eriti erakordseks. Diepenbrock kirjutas enamasti saatega ja saateta vokaalmuusikat ning on tunnustatud kui tekstitundlik helilooja. Tema helilkeel on Wagneri ning Palestrina polüfoonia segu. See mõju tuleb ilmsiks ka teoses 'Dämmerung, mis on Goethe tekstile kirjutatud hilisromantiline pilt videvikust. Kui Sweelincki psalmid esindavad Lääne-Euroopa religiooni ja Goethe tekst vaatavad veidi ida poole, ühendades saksa romantismi idamaise mõtteviisiga, pärineb 'Ton de Leeuw '(1926-1996) inspiratsiooniallikas veelgi kaugemalt. Tema uurimustööd viisid teda Indiasse, Jaapanisse ja Lähis-Itta ning elu jooksul seal kogetu mõjutas tema kogemust muusika kuulamisel ja kirjutamisel väga. Ton de Leeuw jaoks ei pea muusika millekski saama, muusika lihtsalt on. Arendus ning muutused ei ole tingimata vajalikud, sama kehtib ka kulminatsioonide ja pinge tõusude ning languste kohta. Ta kasutab tsüklilisi struktuure, korduvaid vormeleid, mis teose jooksul küll muunduvad, kuid jäävad seejuures tervikuks. ''Transparence'' kammerkoorile ja kuuele vaskpuhkpillile põhineb araabia müstikute tekstidel (prantsuskeelses tõlkes) ning on suurepärane näide Ton de Leeuw hilisemast loomingust. Teose ühtsuse loob sümmeetriline laad, mille keskpunktiks on C#-noot ning kogu teost läbivad vähesed korduvad meloodiad. Selle kompaktse materjaliga suudab ta luua väga omapärase maailma, mis keerulisevõitu vanad tekstid kuulajale avab ning toob (intuitiivsele) arusaamisele lähemale. Holland is a small country, about the same size of Estonia. It's also just as flat (the highest 'mountain' is 321 meters) and just like Estonia it has a lot of coastline. The Netherlands have been an independent country since the end of the war with the Spanish in 1648, and have thrived in the 17th century as a merchant's nation, a republic with a lot of power in the hands of rich tradesmen. Dutch ships sailed all over the world trading spices, and in return Holland prided itself in being a very welcoming country to everyone who decided to come here. Musically Holland has always been more influenced than influential. On the east there is musical giant Germany, and France and England are also not far away. The Dutch are quick to appropriate the so called Flemish school of polyphony, and call these composers Dutch. But most of them, like Ockeghem, Josquin and Lassus, actually came from the north of France, or from what is now Belgium. The first composer from the Netherlands to reach international fame, without ever leaving Holland for a longer period, was '''Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck. Sweelinck (1562-1621) was born in Deventer, in the east of the country, but already as a child moved to Amsterdam, where his father was appointed organist at the Oude Kerk (old church). He took over his father's job at the end of the 1570's and remained there for 44 years. He is still most famous for his organ music, most of which was unpublished during his life, but more and more his vocal music comes to the attention of audiences. Apart from madrigals in Italian, chansons in French, and a set of 'Cantiones Sacrae' in Latin, Sweelinck set all 150 psalms to music, some texts even more then once. The psalms where not written for use in the church (since this was not allowed in the Lutheran Oude Kerk), but for small private gatherings of merchants who sang for their own entertainment. No doubt Sweelinck himself took part in this as a singer. Sweelinck uses a French translation of the psalm because all the 'upperclass' of Holland spoke French rather then Dutch in this time, Dutch was considered a peasant's language. With these French translations come the famous melodies of the Geneva Psalter, melodies still in use in churches nowadays. Sweelinck takes these tunes and bases his entire polyfonic psalmsetting on these melodies, in the same way the composers of the Flemish school before him would do. The big difference is that Sweelinck probably knew the new 'seconda prattica' style of composing which had come from Italy, and because of that works much more with text expression and madrigal-like part writing. However, he never adopted the basso continuo and monody, and in that respect could be considered the last in the line of great composers of polyphony in the low countries. Alphons Diepenbrock '(1862-1921) lived exactly three centuries after Sweelinck, and is considered one of the most original composers that came from Holland in this time. Diepenbrock wanted to be a conductor, but was urged by his father to study classical languages. He graduated summa cum laude with a dissertation on Seneca, and to earn a living he taught Greek and Latin privately, but every spare moment he spent composing. He never had any formal composition lessons, which makes his music even more exceptional. He wrote a lot of vocal music, with and without accompaniment, and was always praised for his sensitivity to text setting. His style can best be described as a mix between Wagner and Palestrina's polyphony, a music that he knew well from his Catholic upbringing. In ''Dämmerung', a setting for a capella choir of a text by Goethe, both of these influences come together in a wonderful late romantic depiction of twilight. If Sweelinck's psalm settings show a very Western European view of religion, then Goethe's text is already moving a bit further east, combining German romanticism with an oriental concept of spirituality and nature. Ton de Leeuw '(1926-1996) took his inspiration from sources even further away. He traveled to do research on musical culture in Inda, Japan and the middle east, and during his life the philosophies and ways of listening to and experiencing music in these cultures became a great example to him. For Ton de Leeuw, great music doesn't want to 'become' anything, it simply 'is'. Development and change is not necessary, nor are strong climaxes or moments of tension and release. He uses cyclical structures, returning formulas which are over the course of a piece transformed, but at the same time remain intact. ''Transparence', a piece for chamber choir and brass instruments on texts by Arabic mystics from the middle ages (in French translation) is a great example of one of his later works. The unity in this work is achieved by using a single, completely symmetrical mode around the note C#, and only a few recurring melodies. But with these simple building blocks he manages to create a sound world that is completely unique, and that opens up the sometimes incomprehensible old mystic texts in a way that invites a (possibly intuitive) understanding. Lodewijk van der Ree Dirigent Lodewijk van der Ree (1986) on sündinud Hollandis. Sügavam huvi muusika vastu tekkis 16-aastaselt - algul mängis ta basskitarri ning varsti avastas ka klassikalise muusika, mis viis muusikateaduse õpinguteni Utrechtis. Pärast aastaid mitmetes koorides laulmist otsustas Lodewijk dirigeerimisega tegelema hakata. Hetkel õpibki ta dirigeerimist Amsterdami Konservatooriumis viimasel kursusel Jos Vermunti ja Jos van Veldhoveni käe all. Lodewijk juhatab kahte kammerkoori Utrechtis ja Amsterdamis ning töötab tihti assistendi ning asendajana erinevate Amsterdami kooride juures. Ta on ka kaasaegsele muusikale orienteerunud Asko kammerkoori külalisdirigent ning teeb hetkel koormeistritööd Purcelli Dido ja Aeneas lavastusele (dirigendiks Richard Eagarr). Voces Musicalesega seob teda eelnev laulmiskogemus. Conductor Lodewijk van der Ree (1986) was born in Holland, and started playing bass guitar at the age of 16. Quickly his interest shifted to classical music, and he studied musicology at the university of Utrecht. After singing in different choirs for several years he decided to persue conducting. He is currently in his last year of choir conducting at the Conservatory of Amsterdam with Jos Vermunt and Jos van Veldhoven as his teachers. Lodewijk conducts two chamber choirs, in Utrecht and in Amsterdam, and he often replaces and assists conductors throughout the Amsterdam region. He is guest conductor with the Asko chamber choir, a soloist ensemble for contemporary vocal music, and he is currently working as assistant of Richard Egarr on a production of Purcell's Dido and Aeneas. After singing with Voces Musicales before, this program will be his first project in Estonia as conductor. Kammerkoor Voces Musicales on professionaalse suunitlusega kollektiiv, mis saavutanud olulise koha Eesti muusikamaastikul ja tutvustanud publikule teoseid, mis on oma raskusastme tõttu paljude teiste Eesti kooride kavadest välja jäänud. 1999. aastal Risto Joosti initsiatiivil peamiselt Eesti Muusikaakadeemia üliõpilastest loodud koori on saatnud kodumaiste konkurssivõitude näol edu juba esimestest hooaegadest alates. Viimane suurem tunnustus rahvusvahelisel areenil tuli koorile 2009. aasta sügisel, mil koor tähistas oma 10. tegevusaastat: Soomes toimunud Harald Anderséni nimelisel kammerkooride konkursil võideti teine koht ning valmis sai koori esimene album „Pilgrim's Song“ Arvo Pärdi muusikaga. Aasta 2010 algas koorile samuti edukalt, kui Voces Musicales saavutas Eesti Kooriühingu aastapreemiate jagamisel võidud lausa kolmes kategoorias: Voces Musicales nimetati 2009. aasta parimaks kooriks, kollektiivi album „Pilgrim's Song“ aasta parimaks plaadiks ning Risto Joost aasta parimaks dirigendiks. „Pilgrim's Song“ pälvis kiitva arvustuse ka ajakirja BBC Music Magazine 2010. aasta oktoobrinumbris, kus koori- ja vokaalmuusika rubriigis vääris see retsensent Barry Witherdeni hinnangul kõrgeima hinde (5 tärni) nii muusikalise ettekande kui ka tehnilise teostuse poolest. Voces Musicalese repertuaar hõlmab teoseid renessansspolüfooniast kaasaegse muusikani väga erinevates žanrites. Koor esineb paljude temaatiliste kontserdisarjade ja festivalide raames, uudisteoste ettekannetel (Toivo Tulev, Helena Tulve, Timo Steiner, Ülo Krigul, Evelin Seppar jt) ning on Eestit esindanud edukalt mitmetel rahvusvahelistel festivalidel Jaapanis, Prantsusmaal, Iisraelis, Lätis, Soomes, Venemaal ja Slovakkias. Esimesel kümnel hooajal oli koori peadirigent Risto Joost, kellega jätkub endiselt hea koostöö ka praegu. Alates hooajast 2011/2012 sai Voces Musicalese uueks peadirigendiks Kaspar Mänd, 2014.aastast teevad kooriga tööd mitmed külalisdirigendid Euroopast ja Ameerikast. Voces Musicalese koormeistriks on Jaanika Kuusik. Risto Joosti kõrval on Voces Musicales laulnud mitmete teiste väljapaistvate dirigentide käe all: Neeme Järvi, Eri Klas, Olari Elts, Arvo Volmer, Andres Mustonen, Jüri Alperten, Toomas Siitan; samuti esinenud tuntud orkestrite ja ansamblitega – ERSO, Tallinna Kammerorkester, Tallinna Barokkorkester, Corelli Barokkorkester, NYYD Ensemble, Hortus Musicus, Pärnu Linnaorkester, Tallinn Sinfonietta. Koori viimasteks säravamateks ülesastumisteks on olnud Haydni oratooriumi „Loomine“ esitamine Jaapanis koos Orchestra Ensemble Kanazawa'ga, T. L de Victoria Kannatusaja Responsooriumid, Händeli „Messias“ koos Corelli Barokkorkestriga, Carl Orffi suurteose „Carmina Burana“ ettekanne XXXII Tallinna Vanalinna Päevadel koos ERSO ning Eri Klasiga ja ülesastumised Tallinn Music Weekil ning eesti klassikalise muusika kontaktüritusel Berliinis. Lisaks on ette kantud a cappella kavasid, milles on esindatud nii vana- (Thomas Tallis, Tomàs Luis de Victoria) kui ka nüüdismuusika (Arvo Pärt, Veljo Tormis, Bo Holten, Evelin Seppar, Pärt Uusberg jpt). Aastal 2013 andis koor kontserte nii Eestis, Jaapanis kui ka Berliinis ning osales Peter Philipsi meistrikursusel. During 14 years of activity, the semi-professional chamber choir Voces Musicales, which was founded in 1999 by Risto Joost mainly of the students of the Estonian Academy of Music, has become a high-level choir with an established and unique place in the Estonian musical life. The choir was successful already in their first seasons, as they received recognition from several domestic competitions. In autumn 2009 they won 2nd Prize at the Harald Andersén Chamber Choir Competition and also completed their first album, “Pilgrim’s Song”, with the music of Arvo Pärt. The choir’s album “Pilgrim’s Song” received a positive review in the choral and vocal music section of the BBC Music Magazine, where reviewer Barry Witherden gave it the highest rating (5 stars) for musical performance and sound. Another high recognition came for the “Pilgrim's Song” CD in Gramophone, where Pwyll ap Siôn wrote that “Estonian musicians offer an ideal introduction to Pärt's choral music”. The repertoire of Voces Musicales includes works in diverse genres from Renaissance polyphony to contemporary music and also many important classical repertoire pieces. The choir has secured an important place in Estonian music life in its fourteen years of activity, introducing pieces that aren't performed by many other Estonian choirs due to their difficulty. The most recent major performances of the choir include Erkki-Sven Tüür's „Requiem“, Arvo Pärt's „Stabat Mater“, "Te Deum", Händel’s oratorios „Solomon“, „Alexander's Feast“ and „Messiah“, Carl Orff's „Carmina Burana“, Monteverdi’s „Vespro della Beata Vergine“, Bach’s Mass in B Minor, Händel’s „Messiah" and Haydn's oratorio " Creation". The choir has participated in various thematic concert series and festivals and represented Estonia successfully at international festivals in Japan, France, Israel, Latvia, Russia, Slovakia and Finland. In 2013 Voces Musicales has performed in Estonia, Japan and Berlin and participated in a master class with Peter Philips. During the first ten seasons the choir’s chief conductor was Risto Joost, with whom the choir continues to cooperate. From season 2011/2012 Kaspar Mänd became the new chief conductor of the choir. As of 2014 the choir works mainly with different guest conductors from Europe and America. Voces Musicales has worked with several other conductors in the past (Neeme Järvi, Eri Klas, Olari Elts, Arvo Volmer a.o.) and has performed with many renowned orchestras and ensembles. www.vocesmusicales.ee Puhkpillimängijate näol on tegemist Eesti tunnustatuimate flüügelhornistide, trompetistide ning trombonistidega, kes ei pelga musitseerida erinevate muusikajumalustega - olgu nendeks siis The Sun või Voces Musicales. See mõistagi kõneleb nende ambivalentsest pillikäsitsusest ning oskusest edasi anda emotsioone erinevaist ajastutest pannes seeläbi publiku täielikult enda pilli järgi tantsima.